Gimme love
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Haru is unusually affectionate with her boyfriend, not that Rin hates it of course. RinHaru, Female Haru, Hetero, Fluff, *oneshot*


**Haru and Rin watch the sunset together**

 **But Rin is rather confused by how clingy Haru is acting, but really finds it cute**

 **Fluff and Humour ensue**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Haru was leaning against Rin quietly, her nose buried into the male swimmer's shoulder contently. Gazing into the distance, her blue eyes shining with a calm serenity. Enjoying being able to spend the evening with her lover after a long day of training and school, leaving her rather exhausted if she had to admit.

Rin himself was leaning back on his hands as he gazed into the distance. Enjoying the natural beauty which was a sunset, the sky changing colours at the day came to a perfect end. A peaceful smile on his face as he enjoyed the view with his dark-haired girlfriend beside him.

However, he was very surprised in this personality change of hers indeed. She was acting very unlike herself in terms of what Haru was like when it came to showing affection. Haru tended to get uncomfortable with a lot of physical attention unless it was on her own terms. That being unless Haru wanted affection then she would not let Rin get too clingy.

She was now taking the lead and cuddling up to him as he was some form of stuffed bear. As if he would run away or shatter should she let go of him at any given time. She was even clinging to his arm when she usually just allowed spooning in bed or hand holding. Haru was not one for large amounts of affection constantly.

He wondered if she wasn't feeling well or something had happened at school causing her to seek comfort. Honestly since Haru wasn't much of a big talker often keeping his thoughts to himself unless she had an emotional outburst. He was completely baffled.

Rin then took a deep breath deciding to bite the bullet and just ask her then deal with the consequences later on. As the saying went, you never knew unless you tried right? "Um… Haru?" he asked reluctantly averting eye contact. He was worried that if he did, it may make the tension worse than it already was.

Haru's expression softened and she hummed in response to his question. She was very comfortable right now and didn't want to move an inch, enjoying cuddling with her lover. She would gladly make small talk though, but if it meant having to move at all then she was not up for it.

Rin swallowed, ok here goes nothing "Um… are… are you feeling ok?" he asked hesitantly. He wondered if it was her monthly, as she tended to be very affectionate at times during it. It was rough on the female body and they sought comfort during it.

Haru blinked in surprise at his response then looked up at him in confusion "Yeah, why?" she asked curiously. She wondered if something was wrong with him to be acting this way. He seemed to be on more edge than usual, given how Rin was generally the kind of person who was constantly emotional or deep in thought.

Rin relaxed relieved to know this, but was still confused as all hell about the whole situation. He then rubbed his head awkwardly not wanting to look like an asshole. "You… uh… aren't usually this affectionate" he explained awkwardly. Though he instantly regretted it as Haru would most likely never do this again upon him complaining.

There was then a long silence between the two teens as these words escaped Rin's lips. Him now starting to regret this completely and wondering if she should have opened his mouth at all. The pair just staring at each other with utter confusion, his words sinking in.

Haru then frowned her blue eyes darkening slightly, obviously not pleased with him complaining "Your upset at me for being affectionate?" she asked in annoyance. Usually he complained and acted sulky if she was cold towards him, now he was complaining when she was being more physically intimate? She just couldn't please him.

Rin frowned "I didn't say that! I just mean unless it's on your terms you tend to push me away is all!" he snapped defensively. You couldn't blame him for being confused about all this. In all honesty Haru was very much like a cat in personality. She only wanted affection when she felt like it, which left Rin very frustrated of when and where he would get any.

After the words escaped his lips Rin looked away awkwardly, feeling like a dick for yelling at her like that. He was just frustrated and confused at trying to read her body language. He never had been good at dealing with his emotions and tended to

Haru softened upon hearing these words. She was aware of how she could be distant sometimes and how that would affect Rin emotionally without knowing at the time. She then leaned against Rin again intertwining her fingers with his "I just wanted to be spoiled today" she confessed shyly. It wasn't often she had such peaceful moments with him.

Rin blushed profusely at how adorable her statement was, only she could say something so mushy and blush manically about it afterwards. He then released his fingers from her grasp and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Pulling her body close to his own.

Haru then softened happy at the affection and nuzzled closer to his chest. Her previous displeased mood changing to a more uplifted and peaceful mood once more. However, Rin was rather intrigued as to when Haru became such a needy girl. But he had to admit despite his previous confusion on the subject, he did think it rather cute.


End file.
